The Note
by TickleMeMellow
Summary: An anonymous note in Sara's locker leads her to a place she never thought she'd be...In love. GSR oneshot.


Sara walked into work as usual. Tired, but ready to put some bad people behind bars. She said hi to the people she knew as usual, and walked to the locker room as usual. She opened her locker and something that wasn't so usual happened. A small note was lying on the bottom of it. She picked it up and looked at it. The off-white paper told her nothing, and there was no printing on the outside. She opened it curiously. Inside was a little note. It read "Sara. I know that I haven't been the best to you, but let me prove my heart is true. Meet me at "Misuki's" at 8 tomorrow night, so that I can make things right." Sara's heart leapt as she read the verse. The handwriting was stylish and seemed to be calligraphy. Nothing on the card told her anything, so she stuck it in her pocket and got ready for work. In the break room Grissom gave her a solo assignment. An open-and-shut case that she would be able to finish within the night. As soon as she was dismissed she practically ran to the print lab to see what she had on the card. She soon found out that there were no prints but her own. Then she went to the schedule and looked to see who had tomorrow night off besides herself. _This person knows my night off_ she realized. The schedule said that the Nick, Catherine, and Greg weren't off, but Sophia and Warrick were. Sara realized that Grissom, Ecklie, Judy, Bobby, Archie, Robbins, and a bunch of other people weren't even on the list. She sighed. No leads there. Sara sighed again and walked out to her car to go the crime scene.

Xxxxxxx

As she expected she was able to finish her case that night and leave as soon as shift was over; something that didn't often happen. She went home and crawled into bed, wanting to be rested for the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara awoke at 5, knowing that she'd need a lot of time. She looked at her closet and pulled out a dress that she hadn't worn in years. Her shower relaxed her, and the hot water woke her up. She got out and dried her hair, allowing the curls to live in it. It was a little longer than she liked as she hadn't had time to get it cut, but looked good framing her face. She pulled on the dark purple dress, pausing to apply the tiniest hint of make-up. Now the butterflies in her stomach exploded and she walked nervously down the stairs to her car.

Little did she know that a few miles away, a similar process was happening in a town house owned by one Gil Grissom. He stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the smart suit and blue shirt that he had decided to select. _Not bad for an old man. I hope that Sara decides to go. I was counting on her curiosity, but I didn't notice her being anything but usual at work. What if she didn't see the note? Oh well, too late to call now...I guess I'll find out in a few minutes._ He walked out his door, only the butterflies in his stomach where more like pterodactyls.

Xxxxxxxxx

Grissom scanned the crowd outside of the fashionable Asian restaurant, looking to see her. He didn't, so walked in and got the table that he had reserved. He sat there, drinking his lemon water, hoping that she would arrive.

Sara walked into the restaurant, filled with apprehension. The maitre-d saw her and recognized the description that Grissom had given him. "Excuse me, miss, may I escort you to your table?" Sara was stunned by the rapidity of being seated, but assented and allowed him to guide her. She watched were he was going, but he stopped just as he went around a corner in the back of the restaurant hidden by an attractive painted silk screen. He pulled out the chair and she sat down.

When Sara looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, and inarticulate cry escaped her throat. The eyes crinkled at the corner as their owner smiled. "Hello, Sara." She just stared at him. "Did you have a nice ride over?" the slight waver in his voice betrayed him and Sara realized that he was as nervous as she was.

"Grissom." She finally managed to say. "What...why...Why now? Why all of a sudden did you decide to do this?"

His face was contemplative when he answered. "I'm worried about you Sara. I'm worried about you burning out. But, I'm just as worried about me. I don't know how much longer I can satisfy myself with the glances, and telling myself that I'm too old, or that you wouldn't want it. The other day..." his voice cracked, but he continued. "The other day, there was a case that I worked. A deaf child had run out into the road and the driver didn't see her. She was run over and killed. The girl had been beaten as a baby, and as a result lost her hearing. The case hit me so hard. After I closed it, I went home and sat in my silent house, accompanied by nothing but a tarantula. I realized that I wanted to be comforted, and that I wanted to talk to someone. That I wanted to vent. I know that I'm being selfish right now, but I just wanted to know if you'd be there, if you'd still have me, and help me, and be with me. Am I" he hesitated a moment, but continued, "Am I too late?"

Sara gazed at him with understanding brown eyes. She reached over and took his hand that was on the table. "No." she whispered. "You're not too late Grissom. You're just in time." She squeezed his hand once and let go, picking up her menu and looking it over.

Relief welled up in Grissom's heart and he looked at his menu as well, not seeing it. _She still wants me, she still wants me..._that thought kept bouncing around his brain. The waiter came over and they both ordered a vegetable meal, his in deference to her. She smiled at his effort, effectively making his brain overload and melt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both drove to Sara's apartment, and Grissom got out of his car to say goodnight. He walked over to her and stood, looking into her eyes. "Grissom, I want to thank you for a wonderful night." Sara reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad. I know I didn't tell you this before, but you are so gorgeous.

Sara looked down, blushing, but Grissom put a finger under her chin and lifted her head. He looked at her, and then acted without thinking. He lowered his head and met her lips with his own. Their goodnight kiss soon turned passionate, lips crashing, and lounges merging. It was the most perfect moment of either of their lives. Grissom pulled away a little while later, and put his mouth next to her ear. "Sara," he whispered. "I love you."

Sara began to cry with Joy at those words and hugged him very hard. "Grissom, I love you too." She kissed him once again and said goodnight, adjourning to her apartment. She watched him leave and fell back against the wall;enjoying the rare moment of peace and happiness. Finally looking forward towards tomorrow with happiness.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please read an review, it's my first oneshot and I really want to know how I did. Please let me know! And thank you for reading!**


End file.
